An autonomous vehicle can operate based on instructions from a computer controller without user intervention. For example, steering, acceleration, and braking of the autonomous vehicle each typically depend on data provided by one or more vehicle detection sensors, including data relating to other vehicles sharing a roadway with the autonomous vehicle. Autonomous vehicles can be equipped with various types of vehicle detection sensors. Operation of an autonomous vehicle may be improved by combining data from various types of vehicle detection sensors.